Sugar Rush
by gsrfan1
Summary: One bowl of chocolate, two roomies and lots of fun
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sugar Rush

Author: gsrfan

Summary: One bowl of chocolate, two roomies and lots of fun.

Rating T: Let me know if you think I should change it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ray, Neela or anything ER related but I have owned some chocolate every now and then.

**A/N: Just a short piece of fluff bought on by an msn conversation and an over active imagination. P.S. I wrote this in about 2 hours tonight, so its not the best fic in the world but it'll do for now.**

Chapter 1

"Ray, I'm home," Neela called as she got home, stopping dead when she saw Ray in the kitchen, a place he usually avoided at all costs.

"Hey Roomie," he said waving a chocolate covered spatula at her as a greeting,

"Wait a minute….. did you…..did you use the oven today?" she asked in mock surprise, "I didn't realise you knew we had one."

"Ha ha." He said dryly as she walked past him to get a glass of water, "this coming from the take out queen of Chicago."

Neela raised her eyebrows at him and smirked, "So what did you make?"

"A cake," he said uncovering his handiwork, "for you." He added,

"What did you do?" she asked suspiciously,

"It hurts me that you automatically assume I did something," he started, "Can't a guy make a kind gesture without having an ulterior motive?"

"What did you do?" she asked again, his act not working on her the way it used to,

"Ok," he sighed admitting defeat, "Brett broke one of your ornaments today." He said glancing at the table that had a sloppily taped together vase on it. "I tried to fix it."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, looking at the vase her mother had given her, "I never really liked it anyway, why do you think I left it within reach of you guys?"

Ray narrowed his eyes at her and smirked,

'**I should have known.'**

"So Ray, tell me this," Neela said looking around the apartment, "How _exactly_ did you manage to get chocolate all over yourself and…. the entire kitchen it seems," she asked trying to keep her eyes off his neck, somehow he had gotten it there too.

'**If I take one step closer I could just reach and……..Calm down Neela,"** her sanity cut in, **'it's never gonna happen.'**

"Ah, well the thing is…." Ray smirked looking at down his forearms which were also spattered, "I figured why just settle for a chocolate covered cake when you could have a chocolate covered me too?"

Neela smiled as he held his arms out to her,

"Wanna lick it off?" he grinned,

'**Oh god, why did I say that? She's gonna kill me….slowly.'**

Neela's heart skipped a beat …. or five as he looked at her, the look in his eyes daring her to do it.

"Tempting but no," she said aloud as her mind, '**Hell yes!'**, "Don't know where you've been."

"Oh," he said taking a step closer, "So you're saying that if you did…. You would."

"Shut up," she laughed trying to step past him,

"No," he smiled, "Answer the question."

"Move out of the way please." She smiled back,

"Make me," he said pinning her between him and the counter,

'**Think Neela, think…..god he smells good, ….. not about that, think how to get out of this.'**

Spotting the bowl of chocolate out of the corner of her, she sidestepped to the left so she could reach it, keeping her hands to her sides so Ray wouldn't get suspicious.

He copied her movements and smirked at her,

"You're not getting away that way,"

"Oh yeh, how about this way," she said lunging for the spatula and covering it in chocolate before he could stop her.

She grinned wickedly as his eyes widened,

'**Where did this side of Neela come from?' **he thought enjoying this**, 'who cares? She can stay."**

"You wouldn't dare." He said calmly,

"Wanna bet," she said flicking it at him,

He stepped back and wiped it off his face playfully, freezing when he saw his shirt,

"Oh that's it," he warned playfully, "this was a new shirt, this is war now."

Neela started to run to her room as he advanced on her,

"You better run." He called as he picked up the bowl and spatula on his way to her room. He stood in the doorway and looked around her darkened room,

'**She's hiding,'** he laughed to himself,

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." He called innocently, "let's call a truce okay."

Neela stood up from her hiding place behind her bed and looked around for him. His eyes lit up as her saw her and dived towards her, pining her to the bed this time.

"I hope you like chocolate Neela, because you may have won that battle but the war is far from over."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was away for the weekend and internet access was limited, but I am posting a chapter of both this and my other fic as an apology. Hope you like them.**

Chapter 2

"_Because you may have won that battle but the war is far from over."_

The words echoed in her head as she tried not to focus on Ray who was sitting on her legs and staring at her intently, a spatula of chocolate in his hand.

"Why, what you gonna do?" she asked composing herself, "Cliché me to death?"

Ray smirked at her and held the spatula over her letting the chocolate drip slowly on to her neck, he laughed as she squirmed under him, rubbing against things she shouldn't.

"Ugh Ray, stop it," she said wiping at her neck, the chocolate running down it tickling her.

"Not until you say sorry for ruining my shirt," he grinned,

"Never," she smiled, starting to like this, "besides I improved it, believe me."

"Oooohhh," he laughed as he dripped more on her, this time getting closer to her chest, "that's fighting talk,"

Neela raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he was moving that way on purpose,

"Oops," he said shrugging his shoulders, "clumsy me,"

"Get off me Ray," she said wanting to turn the tables on him,

"Hmmmm….. No," he laughed as he pretended to think about it,

"Then I'll just have to make you," she said determinedly,

"How?" he asked confidently,

"Like this," she said bringing her knee up sharply, she never had any intention of kicking him but it worked. Ray leapt back so he was resting on her feet now, giving her room to sit up and push him on to his back, taking the bowl out of his hand as she did so.

Putting her hands on either side of him she looked down at him letting her hair fall into his face. He brushed it away with his hand, using the opportunity to run his hand down her neck, expecting her to back away, he was starting to take the game too far and he knew it.

Neela rested down on him and grinned as she picked up the bowl, stirring the chocolate around,

"What was that you were saying about war?" she asked playfully wriggling as she made herself comfortable, causing Ray to get less comfortable.

'**Oh god. Not now!'** Ray screamed at himself as he felt himself getting into a tricky situation, with her current position there was no way she wouldn't notice,** 'Any time but now.'**

"Neela," he choked out, "Don't move."

"Why?" she asked moving instinctively concerned that she was hurting him.

Ray grabbed her hips immediately to keep her where she was, even the slightest movement making it worse,

"Just don't," he said swallowing hard and his face reddening,

"Oh," Neela smirked as she realised, "I see….. you're uh….. right."

She moved back slowly unable to resist, she would never get the chance again, and she could just say it was an accident, Ray clenched his fists as she brushed against him again,

'**Wow!' **Neela thought,** "he's really….wow. I did that.'**

"I am so sorry," Ray said, "I didn't mean to…..it's just you…… and then I …… sorry."

Neela looked down at him; saw the desire in his eyes, sparking a reaction in her too,

'**Don't back down now Neela, you started this remember?'**

It was just supposed to be a game, she hadn't expected it to get this far, but now that it had, there was no point in passing up the opportunity…. Right?

"So," Ray said trying not to meet her eyes, "If you just move a little, I could go……" **and kill myself, **his mind added, he had never been so embarrassed.

"What?" she whispered seductively, "and waste all this chocolate. You know that's a sin right."

Ray swallowed hard as she leaned in to him and kissed his neck, her tongue licking at the chocolate she found there. His hands ran up her back pulling her closer to him, the scent of chocolate mixing with the scent of her.

"Hmmm, nice." She purred, the sound driving him crazy, he had to bite his lip stop his mind and heart from racing, every touch sent shivers down his spine.

"Well, I wouldn't want to commit a sin," he said as his hands found the buttons at the bottom of her blouse, sitting up to close the distance between them and whispered "not that one anyway,"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ray pushed the blouse slowly down her arms, his slowness torturing her but stimulating her at the same time, he smirked at the chocolate that still covered her, thoughts of how to remove it exciting him more by the second. Leaning her back, holding her strongly in his arms, he followed the trail down her neck to her chest with his lips, his breath felt like fire as it danced across her skin.

Neela arched against him, running her hands through his hair and down the back of his neck. She pulled at the bottom of his shirt impatiently and Ray finally took the hint, sitting up so she could pull it off, grinning as she too took her time.

She ran her hands up his chest, and he shivered at her touch, so gentle but so powerful at the same time. He brushed her hair away from her face, tracing her smile with his fingers, before covering it with his lips.

She shifted her weight so that she was leaning forward causing Ray to lean back and support himself by putting his arms behind him, he sighed a little that he couldn't touch her but grinned when he realised that she could still touch him…. And that she was going to.

Neela kissed his collar bone as he bought one hand up to run through her hair, she placed light kisses all down his chest looking back at him each time, teasing him. He narrowed his eyes and smiled at her, she was enjoying this.

Not able to stand it anymore he stood up quickly, holding her in his arms and wrapped her legs around him. Neela beamed and laughed at the shock of his movements, she rested her hands on her shoulders as he winked at her and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes as he memorised the moment.

Ray rested her against the wall as he deepened the kiss, moaning as he tasted the chocolate on her lips. He pulled back and looked into her eyes as she smiled back at him; his feet turning him around unconsciously so that they were heading back to her bed.

He lay her down gently, missing the warmth of her touch instantly, he approached the bed and put a leg on either side of her and just looked down at her as she waited,…. waited for him. This couldn't be real.

Neela shifted uncomfortably when he didn't do anything and rested her arms across her chest worried that he had changed his mind. He saw the worried look in her eyes and realised he had just been sitting there like a star struck fool. Smiling he pulled her arms away and kissed her hands, then her arms, brushing his lips against her neck before they met hers.

Resting on his arms so that he could keep his weight off of her, he kissed all the way down her body, her sighs and moans encouraging him. Working his way back up he concentrated on her neck, smiling as he felt her pulse racing against his lips.

His attentions driving her crazy, she decided she needed to turn the tables on him so she wrapped a leg around his and rolled him over, knocking the bowl on the floor. She ducked her head and laughed as she watched it spill out onto the carpet, Ray just watched her and the joy on her face as she stared down at him, biting her lip as he traced circles on her back with his fingertips.

"You're cleani….." he started but was cut off by her lips claiming his strongly, stirring up more than emotions than he had ever felt before as he pulled her to him forcefully.

Neela gasped as she felt what she was doing to him and leaned back so she could look in his eyes; it had never been like this before. No-one had ever wanted her as much as he did.

He just looked back at her, breathing heavily as he tried to slow down but as she placed her lips to his, all thoughts of going slowly were lost. Hands roamed frantically and voices whispered as they spent all night learning about each other in the most intimate way.

XXXX

"So I think you mentioned something about cake," Neela smiled as they lay exhausted on her bed, her head on his chest, the slow rise and fall calming her intense desire….. for the moment.

"I think you've had enough chocolate for one night young lady," Ray smirked, wrapping his arms around her for the first time since they had made love. Knowing that if he had touched her before that they'd have started something he didn't have the energy to finish…. Not just yet anyway.

"No such thing," Neela protested, "Besides, we're going to need a _lot_ of energy."

'**Tell me about it.'** He thought,

"Oh really," Ray grinned, "and why is that?" he said acting clueless,

"Go get me some cake and you'll find out." She ordered teasingly,

'**With an offer like that you can forget being too tired,'** he told himself as he jumped out of bed and ran playfully to the kitchen bringing back a knife and the entire cake; to keep up with Neela he was going to need one hell of a sugar rush.

The End


End file.
